We're Brothers
by goldenspringtime
Summary: They were brothers and that was everything.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

Summery: They were brother and that meant everything. Wee!chesters!

Warning: bullying and hurt kids.

A/N: I've been trying to put this sentiment into a story for like the last month, hopefully it turns out well.

Dean pulled on his backpack and watched the clock as the bell rung. School was finally over for the day, he walked out of the classroom and made his way to the closest exit. Sam was 8 and Dean was 12, this was the last year of them being the same school before he went to Jr. high, he made his way over to where he always met Sam after school, then they would walk home together, or more accurately the house they were currently living in. As he walked closer he saw something that made his stomach drop. There was a circle of kids around two kids. One was tall and fat and hitting the smaller one who looked like Sam.

He didn't even think about it, he just reacted, he sprinted across the school yard Dean pulled him off Sam and threw the kid to the ground. The kid was fatter, taller , and bigger he was , but he didn't have the training that Dean did, and if he touched his brother again he was going to pummel him into the ground. He wanted to now but the guys before who had circled Sam and the kid were now backing him up, and he wasn't sure if he could take on all 6 of them.

"Sam you okay?" he asked, he heard his brother groan. They hurt him they made him make that sound, it made his blood boil. The only thing he wanted to do was beat the fat kid senseless but he had to protect Sam.

"I'm okay." but Dean could tell by his tone that he wasn't. "Dean you should just." Dean knew what he was trying to say.

"I'm not going anywhere Sam." he looked at the fat kid and said his most dangerous tone."Your not touching him." he spread himself out in front of Sam making sure that if the kid tried anything the only person he'd hit was Dean.

"Why do you care?" the boy sneered at him and looked behind him to what must be Sam dismissively.

"He's my brother."

"So I got one too, he's 17 he doesn't care about me, all he cares about is his friends."

"Yeah well in our family, blood is everything. Not leave us be or I'm going to hurt you so bad." the kids eyes were sizing him up and Dean did his best to look intimidating. The kid stepped forwards , Dean knew he would get some good hits in if the kid decided to swing at him and he did. Dean dodged the first few punches, got some good hits in but then the others kid stepped in and he got himself hit several places. He heard Sam yell and looked up in time to see Sam's little body flying into the big kids body and knocking him down. Sam punched the kid a few times before one of the other kids pulled him off him. Dean got up and grabbed Sam and started running. Dean wasn't usually one to run from a fight but it 6 against 2 and they were already hurt.

Dean found that his side hurt while running and wondered how bad the injury was there, they run until they lost sight of the other guys. Dean let them slow down but not stop that was when he finally got a look at Sam. He had a bloody lip, and nose, he seemed to be carrying himself gingerly. He kept the pace brisk until they finally made into their most recent residence, and then he locked the door. Sam looked at him he looked sad and in pain.

"I'm sorry that you got hurt Dean."

"Sam it's not your fault," Sam shook his head and looked down at the floor "Why do you think it's your fault?" Dean could wait Sammy could hardly keep anything to himself for long, so he went to the bathroom and grabbed their first aid kit. He took out some alcohol wipes and wiped at Sam's lip Sam winced and tried to get away from it. Dean had to put one hand on Sammy just to keep him still. He gave some Kleenex for his bloody nose. He looked down at the rest of Sam there wasn't any clear signs of any harm.

"Sam where are you hurt?" Sam didn't say anything but his hand closed around his stomach. Dean hoped that kid who had done this to his brother was hurting bad. He pulled Sam hands away and pulled up his t-shirt there it was on the side of his stomach, yep definitely a bruise. It wasn't as bad as he thought it might be but still it had to hurt.

"Anywhere else?" he asked. Sam shook his head.

"A few places but none of them as bad as my stomach." Dean got up and went to the fridge and got some ice and put in an ice pack for Sam. He brought it back and put it on Sams' stomach and saw him wince.

"Now you going to tell what that was all about?"

"What about you ,you look hurt." Sam earnest eyes searched his.

"I'm fine." he lied he would take care of himself after Sam. Look after Sam that was his first priority Dad said so, and he took it very seriously. He was aching all over but did his best not to show it.

"What was that about?' he asked again,

"He made fun of Dad and that we didn't have a mom, he made me mad, so I called him names." he looked down at the floor again. "It's my fault that your hurt."

"I'm fine."he lied. Sam looked up and shook his head

"No your not, I can see and you got hurt because of me, why didn't you just let them hit me?"

"Because we're brothers and I will never stop fighting for you." Sam looked him in the eyes earnestly.

"Never? Never ever?"

"Never ever." he repeated and found Sam throwing his arms around him. Dean wrapped his arms around him as well. He wasn't sure what kind of relationship were normal, and how close brothers normally were but he knew that they were brothers and that was everything.

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't not own Supernatural.

Author's note: In all honestly I thought this would be a one shot but for now it's a two-shot and might be more someday.

Dean and Sam were playing in the park and actually having fun for once, their Dad was there too watching them from a park bench making sure they were safe. Dean looked to his side expected to see Sam there trailing him like he usually did, when Sammy wasn't Dean quickly looked around the park. Before Dean could get too anxious, he found Sammy not ten feet away starring at something on the ground. Dean was over there in a few strides and saw that Sammy was looking at a dead bird, Sammy was leaning down to pick it up.

"Sam stop." Dean said sharply. Sam eyes found his and they were confused and alarmed. Dean noticed out of the corner of his eye his father got up from the bench and starting coming towards them. Dean waved him off, it was his duty as the big brother to sooth Sam had been ever since he had taken Sammy out of their burning house.

"Dean what's wrong with it?"

"Sammy it's dead." he looked at Dean with his soft hazel innocent puppy dog eyes filled with tears.

"Like Mommy?" Dean brushed aside the grief he felt at Sam mention of their mother and said quietly.

"Yes."

"Can't you fix it?" he looked at his little brother eyes and knew that Sammy honestly thought that he could fix it. At the moment he wished he could, anything to get that look of his brothers face.

"Sorry Sammy, I can't." Sammy threw his small body at him and Dean took him into his arms without a second thought and rubbed Sammy's back as Sammy sobbed on his shoulder. He hated knowing that Sammy was so sad, but he was glad that he was the one that was there for Sammy and he would always be there for Sammy, because they were brothers and that was everything.


End file.
